


After the Fight

by CoronaCrown



Series: A Day in the Creek Life [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Up, SoT/FBW references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaCrown/pseuds/CoronaCrown
Summary: The first time they fought, Tweek and Craig ended up in the hospital. The second time, they split up to fight for their franchise’s Civil War. They much preferred the outcome of both.-----------------------------------“H-hey, Craig?”“Yeah, Tweeks?”“Are we fr-fr-friends now?”“Yeah. We’re friends now.”“Good. Hey, Craig?”“Yeah?”“Thanks.”





	After the Fight

Needless to say, neither the Tucker’s or the Tweak’s were proud that their sons fought at school. Even more so when they continued the scuffle in their hospital room. Of course, Laura and Thomas were more or less impassive, but their disappointment still showed.

They were put into another room, their bruises patched and morphine pumping into their bloodstream. The other kids had finally left, leaving the two of them to their own devices.

“Ah–ow!” Tweek rubbed his arm, furiously rubbing the patched wound with the palm of his hand to avoid scratching it. “My parents are gonna... aw, geez, they’re gonna keep the coffee away from me for a week! _Gah_!”

“This is all your fault,” Craig said. He crossed his arms and glared at the wall in front of him. “You never should’ve said that stuff about Stripe.”

“Your guinea pig? I never... I never... _Agh_! I never said anything about your pet!”

Craig sighed. “Right. The other guys said they made that stuff up to get us to fight.”

Tweek jerked in his spot as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I-I can’t believe it! Ugh, this is the worst day of my life.”

They sat like that for a while, nurses occasionally checking in to make sure they were fine. The other guys never showed up again, which was probably for the best. After two hours of relative silence, Tweek finally broke the ice.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” he said. “For be-beating you up, I mean.”

Craig scoffed. “I could’ve won that fight. I just needed to prepare more.”

“I think I... I could’ve won. My instincts— _ngh_ —are faster.”

“But I hit harder.”

“I’m still f-faster.”

The two of them were at a stalemate. Tweek’s eye twitched as Craig flipped him the bird.

Finally, Tweek couldn’t hold it. He started to giggle, which heightened into a full-blown laugh. Craig only frowned before he snickered, laughing at a more even level. Calmer than Tweek, but none the less giddy.

“We are such tools,” Craig said, settling down against the pillows supporting him.

“Yeah, I... I guess we are. _Nn_ - _gyah!_ ”

Craig looked over at him. “Why are you always twitchy like that?”

Tweek frowned in confusion, turning his head to look at him again. “Why are you asking?”

“I dunno. Just curious.”

Tweek didn’t say anything for a long while. Craig didn’t press. He didn’t know why he asked, but he really thought they had a thing going on now.

“Can you... can you— _rgh_ —keep a secret?”

“I guess?”

“No, C-Craig. I’m serious. Can you keep a secret?” Tweek suddenly had a nervous edge to his voice, more than anything his spasms offered. He always sounded nervous, but this was the first time he sounded scared.

“Yeah, ok,” Craig finally said. “What’s up?”

“There’s... there’s stuff in the coffee at the shop,” Tweek said. “It’s not... really legal. At all. And my parents use... they use me to taste their new blends. I think... I think they might be trying to poison me with it.” Tweek’s eyes suddenly began to water as tears spilled out. “They’re... they’re trying to...”

Whatever it was he was trying to say was cut off as he began to cry. He grabbed one of the pillows and brought it to cover his face, muffling his wails. It was sudden and out of nowhere.

Craig awkwardly rubbed his hands against the covering that acted as a cheap blanket. He didn’t know how the fight would end, but he didn’t expect it to be like this. Against his better judgement, he ripped everything from him and got out of the hospital bed, letting his bare feet hit the cold floor. Tweek continued to muffle his sobs, not hearing him come closer.

He startled when he felt Craig place his hand on his shoulder, looking up in surprise. His eyes were reddened and his cheeks stained with teardrops. His hair looked even more disheveled than usual.

Unsure how to proceed, Craig only wrapped his arms around him to hug him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Tweek’s voice sounded off as he sniffed.

“I don’t really know,” Craig admitted. “I’m... not really the person you go to when you need help, you know.”

He thought that maybe he should stop while he still could, but Tweek suddenly threw his arms around Craig, continuing to sob into his shoulder. Craig’s sweater would no doubt be stained and maybe a little smelly, but he could put up with it for now.

“H-hey, Craig?” His voice was just as muffled as before.

“Yeah, Tweeks?” He didn’t know where the nickname came from.

“Are we fr-fr-friends now?”

Craig pulled him in a little bit tighter. “Yeah. We’re friends now.”

“Good. Hey, Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

 _One_ _year_ _later_

“I don’t think I actually thanked you for Stripe,” Craig said, holding the guinea pig in his hands. “So thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Tweek said. “And honestly, I shouldn’t have been so demanding about getting Stripe for your laptop. I’m-I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. Even if the Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends franchises are still split up, that doesn’t mean we have to let it drift us apart. I mean, we still worked together when we were fighting for the Stick of Truth, right?”

“You dated a girl for like an hour and betrayed us to join Clyde’s army of darkness,” Tweek deadpanned.

Craig had the decency to look ashamed by that. “Sorry.” He looked over and saw Tweek take a long sip from his coffee, shaking a little like he always did. “How are you holding up with the coffee?”

Tweek down the rest of the cup and sighed. “Better, I think. I still want to drink it, but at least I’m not as... twitchy? I don’t think my parents even noticed I stopped drinking the coffee from the shop yet.”

“Don’t they have you test new beverages and stuff?” Craig scooted closer so that their shoulders touched as they sat against the basement wall.

“Yeah. I-I had another test product last week. Didn’t sleep for three days after that.” He picked up his cup again only to remember that it was empty before standing up. “I’m gonna get another cup. I’ll be right back.”

He left Craig to his own devices, thinking over what had happened the past few days. Honestly, he wish he could say that Nazi zombies and the Woodland Critters escaping Imaginationland were the craziest things to have happened to South Park. Someday he’d get out of this backwards town, and when he did, he knew he wanted to take Tweek with him.

“What do you think, Stripe?” Craig held his beloved pet up to meet his eyes, beady ones meeting blue ones. “Do you think Tweek and I will still be together by then?”

Stripe squeaked at him, turning his head this way and that.

Craig wasn’t an optimistic, not by any means, but he knew it was all going to work out fine.

When Tweek came back down, they sat in a comfortable silence with Stripe crawling back and forth between their laps.

“Um... Craig?” Tweek spoke while looking down at his black coffee.

Craig, having almost been falling asleep, jolted his head up. “Ah, hm? What is it, honey?” He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m glad you did, the last time I fell asleep against the wall, my back hurt. Let’s go up to my room.”

“Oh. Um, okay.”

They set Stripe back in his pen and walked up the basement stairs. It was early evening, no doubt Tricia was already in bed while his parents were still up. They passed Thomas and Laura in the living room, with Craig flipping them off when they said to have a good night and pleasant dreams.

“You, ah, you flip your family off a lot.”

“I flip everyone off a lot,” Craig rebutted.

“Except me. Besides that first time before we fought.”

Craig paused in his steps, making Tweek bump into him. “Huh.” He pressed on.

They got into Craig’s room, getting under the covers. “You called your parents to ask if you can sleep over, right?”

“No. But they’re busy at the shop tonight. They won’t notice I’m gone.”

Something about that was off-putting to him, but he let it slide. “Okay. Good night.”

He turned the lights off and got into bed. No doubt Tweek would be awake for a while longer, but he always slept better with Craig at his side.

Except tonight, Tweek seemed more than a little uneasy. He thought that maybe Tweek was hyped from the sugar of the cupcakes he made earlier that day, but then he remembered the Tweek didn’t eat any of them. What was wrong?

“Are you okay, Tweek? You’re turning more than usual.” He reached out in the dark for his boyfriend, accidentally hitting his face before resting it on his chest. “Sorry about that.”

“Craig... I... Gah, this is too much pressure!”

Before Craig could ask what he meant, Tweek suddenly moved forward, smashing something against his mouth. It took Craig a moment to realize it was Tweek’s own mouth, and that this was supposed to be a kiss.

Technically speaking, Craig and Tweek has never kissed before. True, an occasionally peck on the cheek for themselves or for the public to admire, but never once on the lips. It just seemed too real for Craig. Before, their relationship was just being together. For them to kiss on the lips just felt much more... well, real.

When Tweek back away, Craig was left astounded.

“Craig, I... I love you! There, I said it!” Tweek moved so that he was pushing himself up with his hands, directly over him. “I love you, Craig! A lot! And... and I hope we can be boyfriends for a long time! I hope we never have to fight again.” He waited in silence and darkness, waiting for a response. “C-Craig? Are you okay? Do you... do you want me to leave?”

The thought of being left alone pinched him out of shock. Craig pulled Tweek in for a hug, startling him as he lost his balance and fell on top of him.

“I love you, too, you spaz!” Craig half-shouted, instinctively keeping his voice down in the dark. “I want to be with you all the time, too! I just... never realized it until now.”

Tweek shuffled before tapping him. “Craig? I can’t breathe.”

“Oh, sorry.” He let go and reached out for the lamp on the bedside table. Turning it on, Tweek’s face was exposed to be just as relieved and exhausted as his face no doubt was. He brought his hand up to cradle his face, which Tweek lovingly leaned into with a sigh. “I love you, Tweeks.”

“I love you, too, Craig.” He warily leaned down, carefully pressing his lips to Craig’s again.

Craig took action, moving his mouth alongside Tweek’s. After finally separating to breathe, Craig found that it wasn’t enough. He placed a kiss against the corner of Tweek’s mouth, trailing up to kiss his eyelid.

“Craig!” Tweek said, playfully pushing him away. “That tickles!”

“Well, can you blame me if I wan to kiss my boyfriend so much?” Despite himself, he finally stopped, letting Tweek rest on top of him as he turned the lights off. “Hey, Tweek?”

“Hm?” Tweek’s hummed response was soft and week, as if he were tired. But that couldn’t be, not with all that coffee in him.

“I hope we never fight again.”

Tweek snuggled closer, fully laying himself on top of Craig’s form as they embraced. “Yeah. Me, too.”

 _Everything_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _just_ _fine_.


End file.
